


we shine bright tonight

by butterflour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, it is very fluffy for me, joshua hong is the sweetest boyfriend ever, lee seokmin is a ball of sunshine he deserves all the love, they love to kiss istg, they talk briefly about insecurities so watch out for that one, they're so clingy here, they're so soft i'm crying, this may seem like cliche but who cares we love to see soft and domestic boyfriends seoksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflour/pseuds/butterflour
Summary: Time always seems to slow down whenever Joshua waits for Seokmin.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	we shine bright tonight

**Author's Note:**

> thirty days before Halloween 2020, consider this an early treat

Twenty seven minutes has passed since his boyfriend entered their room to dress for tonight’s Halloween party but Seokmin hasn’t come out yet. Only the muffled sounds of rummaging and displeased grunts fill their silent house. 

Joshua is left at the living room wondering why it takes so long for Seokmin to pick a costume. It makes him think that maybe Seokmin doesn’t like the ones he bought, that’s why he’s having a hard time selecting. Or maybe stress is eating out his boyfriend’s concentration again, just like this morning, when Seokmin woke up with heavy eyes and accidentally poured milk into his pancakes while eating breakfast.

Joshua has noticed how Seokmin’s work gives him a lot of mental and physical stress and has deprived him of time lately. It’s terrible, because they miss one another even though they live under the same roof. Also, it’s ridiculous how time seems to be playing with their routine, he’d be asleep by the time Seokmin got home and he’d be late for work if he waits for Seokmin to have breakfast together in the morning.

But today is different because they both got a day off of their work. Just in time for the weekends. And tonight would be fun. They have invitations to this Halloween party Jeonghan and Seungcheol are throwing for their lovely five year-old twins. 

Joshua was so relieved when he got them, so he planned and prepared diligently for Seokmin. He just wants his boyfriend to be happy and to lift the heavy burden of work that's been wearing him down and eating him out. He will do anything just to make Seokmin happy and stress-free.

Speaking of costumes, the one he’s wearing made him sweat so bad. He feels hot and rigid with his body wrapped in an overgrown Batman costume, which honestly, looks silly on him. He went for it because none of the other ones fit him. It’s not his fault his biceps have become quite big over a few gym sessions. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and he keeps on wiping it off as he waits for Seokmin.

Just as he’s about to call out for his boyfriend, the man comes out of the room and leaves Joshua stunned. Not because Seokmin looked spooky or frightening or straight out from a horror scene. But because of what Seokmin is wearing _or the lack thereof_.

His boyfriend, wearing _only_ tight black briefs, clipped with a thin suspender that goes around his shoulder and back, a black bow tie on his neck, and black bunny ears headband on top of his head, is staring at him timidly.

Wow.

Just _wow._

The sight hit Joshua’s mind like a beach ball, light but bearing a heavy impact. His heart races inside his rib cage and his expression paints his face clear, eyes wide and lips forming a big ‘O’. Seokmin looks incredibly handsome and sexy. His radiant skin glowing visibly under the faint light of their living room. 

It strikes Joshua so bad, so very, _very bad._

_"Hyung…"_

It takes seconds for Joshua to stop gawking at his boyfriend and look him in the eye. Just when he’s about to say something, Seokmin asks bitterly, "It's ugly isn't it?” which leaves Joshua wondering what he was talking about when he adds, “My body," with shaky eyes and tears threatening to spill. "I'm so stupid, I shouldn't even have thought of this." Seokmin covers his face and shies away from Joshua's sight.

Joshua is up in just a second, pulling Seokmin towards him and onto the couch. He sits his boyfriend beside him, wrapping his arms on Seokmin’s body in a side hug. “Hey Min, look at me,” and Seokmin does. Joshua parts the hair covering his boyfriend’s eyes, “Why do you think it’s ugly?” he gently asks.

Seokmin faces him with a sad smile, “It’s just so far from this anime character I saw that’s wearing the same attire as mine. The guy was ripped and he looked so sexy. I thought I could use that as my costume but I’m so stupid, I could never be like that guy.” he blurts out, lips trembling.

“ _Min…”_ Joshua mumbles, a bit stern for his own liking, “Do you think it helps when you compare yourself to an anime character?” he asks.

“I don’t know hyung, but I thought he looked sexy and I just wanted to look sexy, for a change you know? But apparently you hate it.” Seokmin answers in a bitter voice, avoiding Joshua’s intense gaze.

And Joshua wants to punch himself so hard in that moment. It was never his intention to make Seokmin feel insecure or ugly. Quite the opposite actually, he thought Seokmin looked so sexy when he stepped out of the room, like he was staring at an ancient Greek statue, divine and ravishing.

_“Baby…”_ he immediately says but he gets no response from Seokmin. “ _Min…_ ” he tries again while he gingerly lifts Seokmin’s face towards him. When their gaze meets, Seokmin’s eyes are glassy and they look very glum.

“I’m sorry if it came out like that,” Joshua starts, “I didn’t hate it baby. I was just so stunned because you looked _fucking sexy_.” he consoles Seokmin while slowly rocking the younger’s body and drawing circles on his back. “And I asked you those things because I don’t want you dismissing your incredible body just because you see these unrealistic and augmented figures the media wants you to see.” he reassures his boyfriend.

Joshua cups Seokmin’s face and plants kisses on his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, and the side of his lips. “I’ve been there Min, I know where you’re coming from, and what you’re feeling now, is valid, you hear me? It won’t go away immediately but I’m always here for you. Whenever you feel like shit just hug me and tell me, if you want to, okay?” he levels his eyes with Seokmin’s, “I’ll support and help you in every way.”

Like a tiny waterfall, Seokmin’s eyes spill tears and he hugs Joshua tightly. “Thank you hyung, I love you so much.” he says wholeheartedly as he peppers Joshua’s face with kisses. Joshua feels like he’s melting right there and then. He just wants to stay in this place forever, with Seokmin in his arms, kissing him and hugging him like how an innocent child hugs their favorite teddy bear.

“I love you too.” Joshua replies, smiling proudly like an idiot. Seokmin places his hands on Joshua’s nape and connects their lips together. They’re kissing again (they sure do like to kiss). And Joshua definitely melts. Right now, he’s only a chocolate under the mercy of the radiant sun. He’s being pulled into a place only he and Seokmin know. It’s a place of pure comfort and love, congenial to their souls.

When one of them pulls out to breathe properly (it’s Joshua), their hands intertwine and rest on the sidearm of the soft couch.

“But I think it’s best if you change your costume.” Joshua murmurs so low he thought Seokmin wouldn’t hear him.

“Why?” Seokmin pulls his hands so swiftly that Joshua feels a burning absence in his own, “I thought you said I looked sexy?” his boyfriend asks, confusion written all over his face.

“Which is true! You are very much sexy! God, I want you to flaunt what you have, I’ll support it if that’s what you want.” Joshua says, clutching at Seokmin’s shoulders. “But this party is for children Min. I think it’s too inappropriate for Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s daughters.” he reminds the younger.

Seokmin stops for a few seconds to let the information sink in. When it did, his confused face was replaced by a knowing one, and he smiled shyly. “Oh right! I totally forgot they made this for Eun-kyung and Kyung-mi. I’m so stupid.” he laughs, burrying his face on Joshua’s shoulders.

“No you’re not.” Joshua replies, wrapping his arms on his boyfriend’s torso again. “You're fairly talented and handsome, and you’re like the sweetest sunshine ever.” he boops Seokmin’s nose and the younger one smiles, forming a crescent shape on his lips.

Before he forgets, he leads Seokmin into the room to help him pick a new attire for tonight’s party. In the end, Seokmin decided to wear an ensemble of clothes that resembles a Catwoman costume which fits a children’s party. He supposes it’ll match Joshua's Batman attire. It’s perfect, how they fall into a routine of normal things that they got used to ever since they started a relationship. And they’re honestly cute like that.

* * *

The drive to where the party takes place is remarkably slow. The traffic is as bad as the ones they experience during summer breaks, when families go to the beach. This time, it looks like a portal to the underworld or some supernatural place has been opened because the streets are flooded with people dressed up in Halloween costumes. 

It doesn’t come off as a surprise when Seokmin points to sixteen kids dressed up as Batman, and he laughs saying how Joshua dresses up like a kid.

“We should’ve just walked hyung.” Seokmin laughs again as Joshua grunts and steers the car into a narrow street filled with people walking around, going from house to house, the usual trick or treat.

“But walking would take us thirty minutes and I don’t want you to walk that long. You’ll get tired.” Joshua stops the car for the nth time that night to make way for walking people, as he looks outside. “Oh, you’re so sweet hyung, but look we’ve been driving for twenty minutes now and my butt is numb in this seat.”

“Maybe let’s just find a parking space and walk from there?” Seokmin suggests, hands landing on Joshua’s thighs to ease the older’s nerves. Joshua looks at him and smiles, “Okay fine, let me just take a turn here.”

Joshua drives for a few more minutes before realizing they were going the wrong way. “Oh my God hyung,” Seokmin shrieks and points outside, “Why are we going to the cemetery?”

Joshua’s eyes widens and he checks his phone for navigation. “Shit, it’s the wrong way.” This night couldn’t get more eventful. “Wait, there’s a parking spot at the side of the cemetery right?” he asks a scared Seokmin. “Let’s just park there and walk to Jeonghan’s.” he says, rubbing Seokmin’s left arm to calm him down.

Seokmin silently nods. His boyfriend is easily scared of things like horror movies and cemeteries, he thinks it’s cute, much to Seokmin’s annoyance. “But what if a ghost gets on our car when we leave it here?” the younger one asks.

Joshua takes Seokmin’s hand as he parks the car and smiles, “Min, no ghost is going to get inside. I’ll make sure to lock the doors.”

“But hyung! They can go through things.” Seokmin emphasizes which made Joshua stifle a short laugh. “You’re honestly so cute,” he says instead, “Come on now, I’ll protect you anyway.”

They got out of the car with Seokmin sticking so close to Joshua. The older places his hands on the younger’s waist as they walk towards the party. As a small cat walks past them, a loud cry comes off of Seokmin’s throat. “Oh my God! I thought it was a monster!”

Joshua soothes Seokmin’s back and he mouths a _relax, it’s just a cute cat._ He feels Seokmin clinging onto him more and then he asks, “Do you want me to carry you piggyback?”

Seokmin playfully nudges Joshua’s arms as he whines, “Come on hyung I’m not a child anymore.” Joshua knows his boyfriend too much to think he actually means that, because he doesn’t. He goes down a little to let Seokmin place his arms around his shoulder and his legs around his waist. He hears a small yelp as he lifts his boyfriend up.

He can feel Seokmin’s face touching the back of his head and the younger quietly whispers, “I love you,” with only Joshua hearing the sweet words of endearment.

And once again, he’s head over heels with the man on his back. There’s no limit to how much he’s fallen in love each time Seokmin does things like this. It’s endless and it makes him very happy.

After a while, Seokmin decides to just walk, not wanting to hurt Joshua’s back, even when Joshua insists, saying how it’s fine and that he wants to do it for Seokmin. 

As they walk the quiet streets on the way to the party, Seokmin hums one of Joshua’s favorite ballads. Seokmin’s humming rings softly in his ears and it sounds so heavenly, he has nothing but praise for his boyfriend’s singing voice (it’s his favorite sound in the world). He slips his hand on the younger’s, a familiar warmth blooms inside his chest as Seokmin’s fingers brush his.

The night air is crisp but Joshua’s body is at ease as he walks with his lover. “I miss you,” he confesses, feeling the tiny frustration in his own voice. “I never get to see you before I sleep and this morning was the first breakfast we had together for a week now.”

“I’m sorry hyung. We had a hectic week with numerous reports. I couldn’t really abandon it as I’m the team leader.” Seokmin says, shooting Joshua a sad look. Seokmin looks sympathetic, almost as if wanting to crush Joshua’s bubbling sadness. “Hey it’s okay, I just… I really miss you Min.” he replies, while he rubs his thumb on Seokmin’s hand. “I’m glad to be with you tonight.”

“I miss you too hyung. I almost never want to go to work for the past three days just so I could see you when you get home, but I can’t.” Seokmin says.

“Are you tired?” Joshua asks. There’s a pause as Seokmin looks at him, “Right now?”

“No.” Joshua smiles, “Like with your work and our arrangement and everything.” he answers. 

Seokmin looks at him intensely.

“No, hyung. Why would you think that?” he mutters, “I am tired because of the workload but I will never get tired of _us_.”

Joshua throws him a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry I asked, I was just worried I guess, you look so tired whenever I look at your sleeping figure in the morning.” he tells Seokmin softly.

“It’s okay hyung. The report and presentation are finished anyway, I can return to my normal schedule. No more late night stays in the office.” Seokmin promises. And it eases Joshua’s mind that Seokmin isn’t overworking himself. 

At least he can expect the smooth flow of their everyday routine to fall back into its place. “But hey, if you need to work overtime again, just… just rest if you’re tired, okay?” he tells him with a grin.

They are almost near Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s house as Joshua spots the familiar uphill curve of the road in that specific street.

When they see their favorite pizza place near the area, Seokmin squeals happily like a puppy. “Hyung let’s buy pepperoni pizza! I’m so hungry.” he exclaims, clutching his stomach. And who can say no to that? So Joshua went and bought them two slices of pizza to appease his boyfriend’s hunger. 

Seokmin is eating excitedly, almost too sloppy, because the pizza sauce gets on the side of his lips. Joshua takes the restaurant napkins from his pocket and wipes the stained sauce off of his boyfriend’s face. Seokmin looks at him merrily, mouthing a big thank you as he eats the rest of his pizza. He smiles at the image of his boyfriend enjoying food. 

It’s at times like this when he feels thankful that Seokmin is there, bringing light and spreading positivity in the simplest way possible.

They made sure to buy a pack of candies and sweets for the twins. Seokmin picks the rainbow colored ones because that’s what Kyung-mi likes. Joshua includes dark chocolate and caramel flavored candies because that’s what Eun-kyung eats the most. 

By the time they reach the house, Joshua is sweating real hard. Seokmin wipes the sweat off of his boyfriend’s face with his own handkerchief and Joshua mouths a small thanks towards the younger.

The door opens when Joshua knocks revealing Seungcheol dressed in a Chucky costume, “Thank God you’re here! The party started an hour ago, what the hell?” he asks them both.

“People traffic. We got a bit lost. We parked near the cemetery. We walked from there.” Seokmin answers like a robot, catching his breath. The last walk from the store to the house has been painful, they had to walk up the road.

“Come on in, Kyung-mi’s been waiting for you both.”

They enter the house and the strong smell of sweets attacks Joshua’s nose. He looks inside for Kyung-mi. He spots the five year-old girl at the corner of the living room, eating cookies, wearing a cute, pink fairy costume.

“Why is the fairy alone here?” he asks.

“Uncle Josh!” Kyung-mi shrieks, running towards his stretched arms.

The little girl hugs Joshua by the neck, her little arms dangling. “Where is Uncle Minnie?” she asks.

“I’m here!” Seokmin answers, carrying Eun-kyung in his arms. The other twin is also dressed in a fairy costume, just like her sister, with only the color different (Eun-kyung’s dress is light blue).

The twins swap places, Kyung-mi runs towards Seokmin’s arms and Eun-kyung reaches for Joshua’s. A string of giggles fill the living room as the twins entertain the two of them.

After a few minutes, Jeonghan enters the living room and asks for Seokmin’s help in preparing more snacks. Joshua is left with the twins on both his side, clinging at him to feed them.

The party lasts for another hour, with Seokmin surprisingly winning the “Best Adult Costume” award, presented by the twins, which Seungcheol made by himself (who sulked because he thought his daughters would choose him, but they didn’t). 

They said their goodbyes to the two sleepy twins and their parents. Jeonghan suggests they eat breakfast together, the six of them, at some time in the coming weeks, and they both agreed. They miss hanging out with the family and a breakfast with them would be wonderful.

* * *

This time, as they walk, they do it more slowly. The late autumn night air breezes through their skin as they make their way back to the car. Joshua notices how Seokmin shivers from the cold so he removes the Batman cape from his back and places it over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

_“Hyung…”_

“You’ll get cold.” he says, facing Seokmin.

“But you’ll get cold too.”

“It’s fine, my costume is pretty warm anyway.”

Seokmin stares at him. It’s one of the things Joshua could never decipher. He wonders what Seokmin is thinking. Since they started dating, he had never asked the younger one whatever was going on inside his head whenever he did this.

Except for tonight.

“What is it?” he asks gently, pulling out his softest voice ever.

“It’s just… you’re… I—uh... “ Seokmin stammers.

“I’m what?” he asks again.

“I love you.”

And Joshua’s taken aback by the intensity of Seokmin’s voice as he let the words flow out of his mouth.

“I love you so much hyung.”

The moon looks luminous, especially tonight, as Seokmin smiles at him.

And it took all of Joshua’s breath away. He’s once again at the mercy of his ever radiant sun, that glows visibly even at night.

And it clicks. He’s the moon and Seokmin is the sun. He glows because Seokmin shines his light on him. And he finds it beautiful, how they love one another. They have something simple and it’s everything he ever needs.

He smiles at Seokmin too. “I love you the same.”

Joshua connects their lips together in a sweet kiss. He closes his eyes and the taste of Seokmin’s lips puts him in a state of bliss. His heart leaps inside his chest as they kiss under the moonlight.

And they laugh. They laugh like kids as they walk with their hands intertwined. They talk about their night, the costumes, the party, the twins, everything. Joshua feels like he’s levitating, with Seokmin taking him higher than the rest of the things they see.

After what seems like an eternity of walking, they finally see the big cemetery.

“Hyung carry me?” Seokmin asks.

Again, who could say no to Seokmin? So he carried the younger one on his back.

Seokmin places his hands around Joshua’s chest from the back and his head sits on Joshua’s right shoulder with his face near the ear.

“Thank you.” he whispers.

“You’re welcome.”

For Joshua, time doesn’t just slow down whenever he’s with Seokmin, it naturally stops. 

Because he needs all the time in the world to take in everything that is Seokmin. His big smile, the sweet sound of his laughter, the way his body instantly settles into Joshua’s embrace, the way his hands fit into Joshua’s, and the way his lips connect with his every single kiss—soft, passionate, delicate, and lingering. Just too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> this [seoksoo doing a piggyback ride](https://i.postimg.cc/DzJHcmzg/IMG-20200916-194604.jpg) photo is forever marked in my heart, i love them so much *cries in seoksoo*
> 
> so i'm back with another seoksoo
> 
> thank you for reading this, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
